Don't You
by fifthjupitersun
Summary: "Why did you come back?" He smirked and shrugged his shoulders in an amused fashion. "I don't know. Maybe I missed having you around."
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, please don't expect one of the greatest stories of all time. I've only been writing for a few years and am still kinda insecure about my skills. There may be some mistakes, but if you could all just ignore or tell be about them I'll try my best to fix them. **

**Anyway, as Blossom and Brick are my favorite pairing they may get a tad more screentime, but I'm trying to add in more Butttercup and Bubbles to get this to appeal to everyone.**

**This has definitely got to be one of the more cliche plots, but I've always wanted to do my little spin on it. And although it's far from perfect I do hope you enjoy. Updates will be weird but I'll do my best.**

* * *

Blossom was sitting on top of the tallest mountain in Townsville. It wasn't very large considering Townsville was quite small, but it would still take anyone normal hours to climb.

She liked coming here after school to clear her mind. It was something that she had been doing more frequently.

School was just becoming more difficult lately. And it didn't help that she couldn't sleep most nights. The pink-eyed girl was slowly losing control over her life and her mental health was declining fast.

She didn't really know what to do anymore. She missed when life was easier. And the only thing she had to worry about was Buttercup's refusal to bathe.

Now she had college to think about. No one told her being a superhero became harder as you get older.

She went to close her eyes when her cellphone began to ring.

She saw it was Buttercup and answered it.

"Hello?"

_"Blossom?"_ She sounded panicked.

"Is there something wrong?"

_"There's a fire at the museum. And whoever started it has already fled. Police say they were last seen wearing a whole bunch of red. Bubbles and I are gonna stay and put out the fire."_

"Are you sure you don't want me there? My ice breath-"

_"Sorry, Leadergirl. Police chief thinks this will be faster. See ya later."_

"Goodb-"

Buttercup hung up.

Blossom stood up and prepared to take off in search of the arsonist when a streak of red tackled her to the ground. Her back hit the dirt and her head was smashed against a rock.

She looked up and felt her stomach drop to the floor.

Her attacker was wearing red, exactly as Buttercup said he would.

He was looking down at her with a slight smirk on his lips. His red hair, only slightly darker than her own, was tied into a messy low ponytail.

"Brick?"

His vibrant red eyes shined brightly in satisfaction that she remembered him.

"Hiya, Blossy. How ya been?" He sounded amused. He was wearing nothing but ripped jeans and an old red sweatshirt. Along with _that fucking hat._

Blossom couldn't think clear enough to respond with all of the thoughts running through her head at a rampant pace.

_What was he doing here?_

_Did he set the bank on fire?_

_Where were his brothers?_

_Is is going to kill me...?_

In the end she decided to go with, "What are you doing here?"

He replied with silence.

"Silent treatment? That's very childish."

He sneered in her direction.

"Childish? Childish is you still wearing that dumb bow on your head."

"And you're still wearing that idiotic hat so I'd call it even."

Brick snorted and pulled the red cap off of his head and dangled it in front of her. The hat was worn from years of wear and tear. It had dirt all over it and the stitching was falling apart. Blossom eyed it with disgust.

"You haven't kept the same hat since I last saw you, right? Because that's just gross." She said.

The red-eyed boy put his hand over his heart in fake offense.

"Why, Pinkie! I would never!" He cried in a mocking tone.

She held back a slight laugh when she felt a sting in the back of her head. Like someone had shoved a needle right through the center of her brain. She cautiously reached behind and touched the source of the pain. Her finger returned coated in a thick, red substance.

_Blood._

She then took both her hands and tried to apply pressure to her head wound. She silently thanked the Professor for making her take that first aid course over the summer.

She heard Brick approaching her and then felt him move her hands from her head.

"Fuck, Blossom."

_The first time she heard him say her real name._

He brushed his fingers over it and she flinched. She then scooted her body out of reach of his.

"No," she mumbled.

His features hardened and she saw his jaw visibly clench.

"Get over here so I can look at it," he said in a demanding voice that left no room for argument.

"No. I'm supposed to be fighting you," she stubbornly retorted. He rolled his eyes.

"We were like, five? You can't be serious."

"You just smashed my head against a rock!"

"It was a fucking accident!" He yelled. "Now turn the hell around so I can make sure you don't bleed out on the ground."

Blossom didn't want to, but the angry look on his face made her reluctantly turn around. She didn't want this to escalate into a battle. She was a passive person by nature.

She heard him crouch down and brush her hair to the side. He gently removed the bow from her hair and placed it in her lap. He then inspected it in silence for a minute.

"Nothing too serious, but you do need to clean this up and bandage it. It doesn't look like the bleeding has slowed down any," he told her.

"Great," she huffed.

"Are you gonna tell your sisters?"

She shook her head slowly. She then returned one hand to reapply pressure to the wound.

"Here." She turned around to see Brick taking off his hat and putting it on her head.

"What's this for?" She asked in confusion.

"It'll keep constant pressure on it so you don't have to keep your hands on it."

"But-"

"I'll come get it soon. Don't worry, Blossy. Just don't ruin it."

"Thanks, I guess."

He then stood up and flew around her.

"Go home and fix that up, okay?" He was about to leave when Blossom said something.

"Wait!" He turned around with one eyebrow raised.

"Why did you come back?"

He smirked and shrugged his shoulders in an amused fashion.

"I don't know. Maybe I missed having you around."

"That's a load of-" but he was already gone.

* * *

"I'm home!" Blossom called through the house as she closed the front door.

Buttercup flashed before her in less than a second with her hands on her hips.

"Did you catch the criminal?" Her younger sister questioned.

"What do you think?"

"Then what the hell were ya doing?"

"I don't know, Buttercup. You asked me to look for someone wearing one of the most common colors in town. I didn't exactly have much hope for catching this guy in the first place."

Buttercup raised an eyebrow, "so you know it's a guy?"

"I just assumed," she replied quickly. Blossom didn't know why she wasn't telling her sister about Brick. Maybe it was to keep her from panicking. She wasn't sure if he was only visiting someone. The pink-eyed girl had no proof that he was there to cause trouble.

Blossom brushed past her to go to her room when a hand grabbed her arm. She looked up at Buttercup in confusion.

"Blossom, are you okay?" She asked with a worried look in her eye. "It's just... You're not eating, you sleep all the time, and you always seem out of it. I'm getting worried over here. You gotta talk to me, Red. I'm uh- I'm always here if you need anything."

Blossom didn't say anything. She pulled Buttercup into a hug in which the younger sister slowly returned. She appreciated the fact that her usually emotionless sister was showing concern for her well-being.

"I-" Blossom stuttered.

Buttercup held Blossom tighter.

"I don't know what's wrong with me right now. But thank you. I love you." She then pulled away and went upstairs to clean her head wound.

The raven-haired girl looked on in a mixture of sadness, worry, and pity. Before frowning in confusion.

"Wait! Why did you buy a dirty hat?"

* * *

Buttercup went on a walk around the neighborhood after her conversation with her elder sister. Powers were great and all but sometimes she liked to use her feet.

She had a particularly easy day. School, the fire, and then homework. Compared to the usual giant monster battles, a simple fire wasn't too complicated to fix. She still questioned who did it, but her brain just brushed it aside as some kid not taking responsibility for an accident.

Her hair was starting to get on her nerves so she brushed it into a low ponytail. It was almost past her shoulders. Too long. She definitely needed to ask Blossom to trim her hair again.

She was only a block away from home when she heard someone clear their throat behind her. She turned around to see the last person she ever expected to be in Townsville.

He was wearing a worn down green t-shirt and a pair of dirty black jeans with various tears. His hair wasn't in spikes anymore but it definitely wasn't neat either.

"Butch," she acknowledged. "You visiting someone?"

He tilted his head.

"Kinda. I'm visiting you right now," he said.

"Very funny," she mockingly laughed. "Seriously though. What are you doing back here?"

The green ruff pouted. "I can't even visit my Puff without being interrogated?"

Buttercup chose to ignore the _"my puff"_ and instead shook her head.

"In this economy? No way," Buttercup said matter-of-factly.

"What a shame," he simply said.

A moment of silence passed between the two.

"Okay fine. You win! The real reason I'm here is because I missed kicking your ass and I know you missed almost kicking mine." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Bullshit. If you're here then your brothers are too. And they wouldn't let you come back just to 'kick my ass'.

"Sweetheart, you have no idea-" he was interupted by something in his pocket beeping.

"Shit," he mumbled under his breath. He looked up at her.

"I got to go, Butters. I'll see you later." He then flew off without another word.

Buttercup stood there in absolute confusion for another five minutes before mentally saying 'fuck it' and going home.

* * *

Bubbles Utonium was sitting in a Starbucks alone doing her homework while listening to the soundtrack of 'Beauty and the Beast'. She was going to take a sip from her coffee when someone knocked into her table. She ended up spilling her drink all over her baby blue jeans.

"Fudge!" She ran up to the counter to get some napkins and then returned to her seat. She dabbed the cheap napkins all over her lap in a weak attempt to clean up the mess. The coffee was starting to burn and now she had a giant stain all over her lower half.

Bubbles gathered all her stuff and shoved into her backpack before waddling out of the building. She ended up throwing her coffee away because there wasn't any point in keeping the near empty cup.

"There goes six bucks," she huffed.

The youngest of the Powerpuff Girls then shot into the sky leaving nothing more than a blue streak.

She landed in her room so she could immediately change out of her now ruined pants. She changed into a skirt she had recently found at a thrift store.

She turned to her bed and was surprised to see a note laying on her pillow. She walked over to it and read it carefully. Whoever had written it had very messy handwriting that she struggled to read.

_Bubbles,_

_I'm back in town for a while. _

_I'll talk to you soon, promise._

_-Boomer_


	2. Chapter 2

**Please enjoy chapter 2. **

"Bubbles! Hurry up!" Blossom yelled up the stairs. She subtly touched the back of her head, making sure that her wound had healed properly. It was no secret that her previous encounter with her counterpart left her in shock, but she put on a stoic face for her sisters. The last thing she needed was them to worry.

The youngest Utonium decended from the stairs in a solid black dress while pulling on a pair of matching heels. She took a deep breath before smiling widely, pre-mature smile lines starting to appear from all the happiness that the girl eluded.

"Let's do this."

The three superpowered teens left their home and took off into the sky, colored streaks trailing them. Blossom and Bubbles flew at an awkward angle to prevent surrounding citizens from getting a peek of what might be under their dress. Buttercup avoided the situation entirely and instead opted for a pair of simple, black, dress pants. After less than a minute they landed at their destination.

The grounds were covered in grass that hadn't been tended to in a while and long, stone statues poking out of the ground. The area held an aroma of death and decay to it as if no living thing should disturb the uneasy peace the place held.

The cemetery. A place where the citizens of the small town would come to mourn the loss of their loved ones. It had a certain sickness to it. Seemingly trying to warn the living of fast-approaching death.

Blossom led her sisters to a well-kept gravestone. Each of them placed a bouquet of their preferred flowers on top. Blossom chose red roses, but her two sisters both chose tulips as it was their favorite choice of flower.

A moment passed between the sisters before Blossom finally spoke up, her voice somewhat weak.

"Anyone wanna say anything?"

Bubbles took a deep breath in while trying to keep herself from crying. It was obvious that tears prickled the corners of the blonde's wide eyes.

"Professor, in my eyes you were the best dad that walked the planet. You helped us with school, saving the city, and just being good people overall. Thanks for always being there for us. I hope the afterlife treats you well." The blonde then kissed her neatly manicured fingers and placed them on top of the rough gravestone.

Blossom smiled at her sister in admiration. She then looked over to Buttercup only to see her barely holding back tears. She decided then and there to let her sisters take a break from the pain for once. A break from the constant worrying, studying and pretending to smile all the time. The pink-eyed girl had pushed them to do well in school these past years as they all needed to motivation from their devastating loss. Seeing the brokenness that their faces held, she decided to let her guard down for the day.

"You know what? Let's skip school today. Let's go do something fun. We haven't had a day off since the Professor died and I think we all really need one."

Buttercup just stared at her in utter confusion with her jaw on the floor and Bubbles looked like she was about to implode.

"Are you possessed? Or are has something finally sent you over the edge to crazy town? Because the Blossom that I know would kill everyone in town and then herself before ever skipping class," Buttercup said. Bubbles nodded in agreement.

Blossom raised her hands in defense.

"Okay, okay. I do know it's a little out of character-"

Buttercup scoffed, "a little?"

"Okay, _a lot_ out of character," the pink-eyed girl said annoyed.

"But I do think that we all need it. When's the last time either of you has had a day off?"

Nobody answered.

"So it's settled. We're taking a day off. Any ideas as to what we should do?"

"We could go to the zoo!" Bubbles said.

"Or the skatepark!" Buttercup added enthusiastically.

Both girls looked at each other in disagreement. They glared at each other, neither one determined to back down.

"We could do both?" Blossom suggested.

"NO!" Both girls shrieked causing the red-headed girl to flail back in surprise.

Blossom shook her head as the two younger females started to go back and forth in an argument with hands flying everywhere.

"If you two can't decide on a place then I'll pick a place," Blossom offered. Buttercup opened her mouth to say something before the eldest Utonium cut her off.

"And if that doesn't work then we'll just go to school!" She finished with, her hands raised in frustration. This caused all three sisters to go silent.

"There we go. That's more like it. Now, it looks like it's about to rain so I think that both of those glorious ideas are about to be ruined."

Bubbles and Buttercup looked up to the sky in response to their sister's words and sure enough, grey clouds covered the entire sky. Dropping the temperature to a noticeable degree. Not even a moment later, a raindrop landed on Buttercup's arm. The raindrop was just the first of many. The previously nice day was about to be spoiled.

Within a few seconds, the girls were being pelted with various raindrops. Bubbles screeched in horror.

"My hair!" The blonde girl covered her hair with her hands while tripping on her feet backwards and then flew off in a panicked and jagged manner, most likely back to the house.

Buttercup then darted after their younger sister, "Bubbles! You can't just take off like that!"

Blossom watched her sisters disappear into the sky in a chuckle of amusement. She wasn't worried, they were together after all. She then turned her eyes back to the grave, now partially wet.

It had been around two years now. All three girls were able to make peace with his death and move on.

For someone capable of creating something so extraordinary, he died from something so _ordinary. _

They were right. Cancer was a bitch.

The girl spun on her heel to fly back home when she smashed into a large figure. This caused her to fall backwards onto her bottom, forcing her ankle to get caught on a rock that stuck out of the slick grass. She felt her ankle do a complete 180 spin and go limp with a sharp _crack._

Blossom let out a howl of pain as she saw her ankle begin to swell.

The figure that she smacked into crouched down in curiosity.

"Fuck, Blossy. You need to stop doing that," they said.

_"Shut the fuck up, Brick!"_ She grit out.

He tilted his head in amusement before lifting her ankle and inspecting it. Blossom duly noticed that he wore the same clothes as yesterday. He ran his fingers over the bone and moved in slightly, to Blossom's dismay, to see it from a different angle. The ankle was beginning to swell to different shades of blue and purple. The bone was protruding at an odd and almost sickening way.

"Yep, you're broken," he said after a moment.

She titled her head back and groaned.

"Great. How am I supposed to hide this?" She complained.

"Not my problem," Brick shrugged. Blossom answered him with a glare before her gaze returned to his clothes. They were covered in dirt and were quickly becoming muddy from the rain that continued to pelt the teenagers.

"When's the last time you showered?" She asked abruptly.

"Do I smell that bad?" He joked lamely. Her gaze hardened.

"I'm serious, Brick. You're clothes look disgusting. When's the last time you showered?"

He shrugged and said nothing.

Blossom's eyebrows furrowed as her brain quickly powered through multiple situations that he could have been going through.

"Do-? Do you even _have _a place to shower?" She asked hesitantly, worried about his reaction.

Brick placed his hand on her head and ruffled her hair. He held back a chuckle when she gasped and tried to wiggle out of his grip.

"Hey! Don't touch my hair and don't avoid the question!"

Blood-red eyes stared into her own for a moment, an emotion she couldn't quite place hidden in them. He rubbed his face in exhaustion before sighing.

"To be honest, Pinky, it's been a lot longer than I would have liked."

"You can always borrow my shower," she offered.

His lips curled into a small smirk at the thought.

"Not like that! I just mean if you need it," she huffed with her face turning pink.

"That sounds pretty good actually."

"Great. Now my house is a couple of miles from here and we'll have to enter from the window because of- WHAT THE HELL?"

Brick had scooped up Blossom and started the journey to the Utonium household. She thrashed around wildly in his arms. The red-head scratched every piece of him she could get her nails on. She eventually felt him let her go and fly backwards a few meters.

"What the hell, Blossom?" He cried while laughing hysterically. She saw him fix his hair and rearrange his clothes.

She crossed her arms.

"Well, maybe don't joke like that. A lot of bad things happen to women because of 'jokes' like that," she began to lecture.

"Yeah, but that shit has never happened to you. Nobody's ever grabbed you on the street, Bloss," he stated, matter-of-factly.

"And how do you know that?" Her eyebrows raised in suspicion.

"I just do. Now come on. You need to show me how to work your shower." She grabbed his wrist and held him back from flying off. He turned to look at her with raised eyebrows.

"Shouldn't we stop by your place and grab clean clothes? You shouldn't shower and then get back into your dirty clothes. That's not very hygienic," she said with her arms crossed.

He floated mid-air for a minute or two as if in deep thought when his eyes flashed with amusement hidden in them, telling her that he had made up his mind.

"We?" He asked while grinning. Blossom huffed in a very annoyed manner and waved him off.

"Whatever. You know what I meant."

"Yeah, I'll grab some clothes. Why don't you go back to your house? I'll meet you at your bedroom window in ten minutes." And before the red-head could even blink, he was gone. The only reminder that he was even there was a faint red streak quickly fading in the sky.

"I wonder how he knows which window it is?" She pondered out loud, but settled on the fact that her window probably emitted a faint pink glow from her room.

* * *

As soon as Buttercup had finished scolding her like a child for flying away, Bubbles had changed into a more casual outfit that consisted of a cute new shirt that she absolutely _had _to buy when she saw it in the store.

The blonde then grabbed her bag and made her way to the library. After, of course, telling her protective older sister where she was going and how long she should be out.

She knew that the library should have been more of Blossom territory, but she needed to study for an upcoming chemistry exam and obviously coffee didn't do well around her. She probably should have been relaxing on her day off, but she worked too damn hard all year to fail that stupid class.

When would she even need chemistry? She was a _superhero_ for Pete's sake!

Bubbles had finally settled down in a secluded corner of the practically dead library and cracked open her textbook.

She only got a paragraph in before her mind wandered back to the note that was left on her pillow last night.

_What did it mean?_

Sure, she and Boomer were nicer to each other than their siblings ever were, but she never would have considered them friends. The only time she saw her counterpart was when they or their siblings were battling.

She had always thought that he was cute, not that she would ever admit it, but he was still a bad guy. Someone that she fought for the good of the town.

When they were younger they were more evenly matched, but as they grew up she could feel the balance of power shift into his favor. Honestly, if he didn't move away when they were about ten, she didn't know if she and her sisters could have protected the town from them for much longer. Bubbles didn't understand why he became more powerful than her and for a long time, she forgot about it.

And then that note appeared and the questions found themselves entering her mind once more.

She pushed the thoughts out of her head and tried to refocus herself on the problem at hand.

Chemistry.

Did she really need to graduate that badly?

The blonde let out a giant huff and slammed her head on the table, grunting at her now throbbing forehead.

Bubbles heard a quiet chuckle next to her and snatched her head from the table immediately, mentally preparing herself for danger.

She stiffened when her eyes landed upon the man who had made himself quite comfortable in the chair next to her. All previous thoughts fled her mind and were replaced by gaping emptiness. Her brain felt as if it had shut off. She was in total and complete shock.

The man next to her was staring her down with an emotion that she was unfamiliar with. His electric blue eyes piercing straight into her baby blue ones.

"Boomer?" She croaked out.

He tilted his head in a playful manner, his wavy blond hair flopping along with his head, and gave her a small smile. He was definitely taller than when she last saw him, but that made sense as it had been _years_. She was surprised she even recognized him, but even that made sense as he was an enemy of hers for a long time.

"In the flesh," he said, interrupting her thoughts.

"What are you doing here? In Townsville I mean."

He scratched his chin and broke his gaze from her. She noticed that his formally relaxed posture somewhat tensed at her question.

"That's something that I can't really tell you yet. But enough about me," he changed the subject with. "How's life going for my favorite puff?"

"It's going... fine I guess, but I have to ask. How did you get into our house?"

Boomer reached into the pocket of his sweatshirt and fished out a silver key. He put it on the table and slid it over to the confused heroine.

"Your spare key isn't very well hidden," he told her with a slight chuckle.

Bubbles felt a small tremor of fear deep within her gut. It was like a sparkler that someone had lit that kept steadily growing and took root in her system. It branched out to her brain and she finally found a hint of courage to confront him for breaking into her home.

"You broke into my house? That's a crime. I could arrest you for trespassing. My sisters and I were given the authority to do that," she told him with a serious look on her face.

He quickly put his hands up in mock surrender.

"Woah, slow down! I only wanted to let you know that I was gonna see you soon, Bubbles. I didn't know how long I was gonna be in town so I just wanted a quick way to let you know that I was gonna visit you. That's all. I promise that I have nothing sinister planned."

She couldn't tell for certain if he was lying or not, but in the end, she chose to believe him.

"However, while it isn't evil, I do have _something_ planned," he slowly told her, as if he was afraid that she would start screaming at any moment.

Bubbles glared at him and quickly jumped up from her chair while taking a defensive position.

"What? You're not gonna try to destroy Townsville, are you? Because I'll stop you!" She yelled. A couple of newly arrived students turned their heads to look at her as if she were crazy. She ignored them both.

"No! No! Bubbles I promise!" He laughed as he stood up to stand beside her.

"I was just gonna ask you to get some coffee with me later."

Bubbles relaxed her position and a relieved expression clouded her face. She could feel her shoulders becoming less tense as her body sagged.

"Just coffee?" She asked.

"Just coffee," Boomer confirmed with a goofy smile on his face as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

"So you're asking me on a date?" She questioned again quietly.

She shifted on her feet and took on a nervous stance. It wasn't the first time she had been asked out, but it was certainly the first time a supposed enemy had been the one to do it.

"I am," he confirmed.

Bubbles wiped some imaginary sweat from her face and timidly smiled back at him.

"I'll go out with you." His smile widened.

"But! No coffee please."

She didn't need to spill more coffee on herself.

* * *

Buttercup decided to head to the gym on her day off.

It was a small locally owned gym that looked borderline abandoned. The only reason she continued going there was because she hated crowds and waiting for equipment to be cleaned after a particularly sweaty member had used it. So she stuck with the sketchy little building that she had become acquainted with over the past few years.

She spent about an hour doing cardio before calling it quits. The green-eyed girl then decided to head to a new smoothie place down the street before flying home.

She chose to walk as the rain from earlier had cleared up. It gave her time to think about her earlier encounter with Butch. She sensed that he was up to something and wherever he was, his brothers weren't far. However, her sisters hadn't shared if they had encountered his brothers or not. She wasn't going to ask.

Buttercup saw the shack ahead and sped up a bit as her stomach gave a small grumble.

Then it grumbled louder.

And louder.

And louder until Buttercup realized that it wasn't her stomach anymore.

She turned to look up at a disgusting jello-like monster that was sludging through the streets. The gross substance it was made of was sticky as it was picking up various street signs and benches as it moved.

"How the hell did that thing sneak up on me?"

She kicked off the ground and floated up to what she assumed was the monsters face.

Sizing it up, she realized that it stood around maybe fifty feet tall.

"Eh. I've fought tougher in the past," she shrugged.

She heard different screams of citizens running for their lives below her. Buttercup clapped her hands together and opened them to create a crackling green ball of energy.

After years of not having a special power like her sister, she discovered on her tenth birthday that she could form these so-called 'energy balls'.

She prepared to throw it at the monster when it opened its jaws? And spewed a black tar-like substance that covered her, taking her down to the ground.

She landed roughly on the pavement onto her bottom. She tried to fly up, but the tar had prevented her from moving. Using her superstrength, she attempted to cut through the nasty fluid. Alas, it had no impact.

Buttercup struggled heavily to free herself when a giant shadow covered her. Looking up with her eyes she saw the beast moving his way towards her. It was going to run right over her and crush her.

She struggled even harder before she realized it was of no use. Her eyes widened as she looked at the monster in defeat with her green eyes full of terror. She braced herself for impact when a rapid dark green streak ran right through the monster, completely destroying it.

The monster fell to the ground in hundreds of little pieces. They all bounced as they hit the hard street.

Buttercup turned her head to the best of her ability to see what had happened.

After a moment or two, a rugged-looking boy floated in front her covered in goo. His chest heaving. He gave her a smirk before he used his laser eyes to burn the tar around her and free her.

She stood up and tried to shake off the tar that still clung her before turning to the boy.

"Butch!" She sighed in relief.

She eyed his formerly white t-shirt which now had various monster stains all over it. She looked at their reflection in a shop window to see them both covered in the goo. It looked like they had just come back from mud wrestling.

"Where the hell did you even come from?" She finally questioned.

"Oh, I was just passing through when I was my _favorite_ Powerpuff getting her ass kicked by some walking and breathing pudding." He stepped forward and gave her cheek a quick pinch in mock concern.

She quickly batted his arm away from her face and gave the taller male a good shove before rubbing her cheek that was now stained red.

"I was not getting my ass kicked!" She heard him hum in disbelief.

"I wasn't! I swear! I had it under control when the piece of shit threw up on me and then almost ran me over," she told him.

Butch's face suddenly grew serious which made her raise her eyebrows in confusion.

"Why did you fight that thing alone? I thought you guys always fought together," he questioned with a hard look on his face.

She tried to search his eyes but found nothing. It unnerved her how empty his face was. He looked _terrifying._

She honestly felt like she was in trouble with the way he was looking at her.

"It wasn't dangerous. I handle stuff like that all the time," she defended herself with.

He scoffed and crossed his arms. She saw his jaw clench and his shoulder tense up.

"Wasn't dangerous? You almost died, Buttercup. What if I wasn't here, huh? What would have happened?"

He looked like a disappointed parent and it ticked her off.

"So what? I'm not your problem! It's none of your business. I'll fight who I want, Butch." She went to walk away from him. Determined to leave this conversation.

He stepped forward and grabbed her arm, pulling her back to him. She looked up into his eyes and detected poorly concealed anger hidden in his pupils.

"Let me go!" She struggled in his grasp.

"Listen, Buttercup. You _are_ my fucking problem. Got it? Don't even think about doing shit like this ever again. You see something? Call me." If possible, his jaw clenched even more.

"You're crazy! You're not my dad!" She screamed while using her free hand to hit his chest. She used all of her strength to escape his grip, but it was no use. He was too strong.

His eyes hardened and he furrowed his eyebrows. He slowly leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"You're right. I'm not." He chuckled softly. A shiver of fear shot up her back. His voice gave her the chills.

He stood up and realized her arm. He gave a small salute and floated up.

"I'll see you soon, Butters." He told her with a sinister smile gracing his lips.

Before she could even blink, he was gone. The only reminder of his presence being the green streak coloring the sky and the littered street full of tar.

She huffed out, her shoulders sagging. Buttercup took and deep breath in and quickly gagged.

She smelled _awful_.

"Aw geez. I need to bathe. Screw the smoothie." She mumbled under her breath.

She then took off into the sky to go home.

* * *

Blossom led Brick to her bathroom. True to his word, he brought a change of clothes with him when he had arrived.

"So this is the hot tap and this is the cold." She pointed out to him.

"And here is a clean towel and washcloth for you to use." She handed him a neatly folded stack and then moved to exit the decently sized bathroom. He eyed her retreating figure and smiled wickedly.

"If you need anything just yell!" She shut the door and with that, she was gone.

Brick eyed the shower and turned the taps as she had just directed him. He stuck his hands under the spray of water and quickly withdrew it, shocked by the waters freezing temperature.

He glanced around at the white bathroom that was neatly decorated with various hair styling products. The red-eyed villain had noticed that all of the girls had their own rooms now. He didn't really care to see her sister's rooms, but he was interested to see Blossom's. He was happy to see that it was tastefully decorated white with red accents.

He scoffed. He was glad to see that his counterpart had unknowingly decorated with his signature color instead of a sickening hot pink.

He felt a buzz in his pocket and fished around for his phone. He withdrew it and opened his messages to see a text from Butch.

**Blew up on Buttercup. She might be suspicious.**

He rolled his eyes. Leave it to his dumbass brother to let his emotions control his actions. Brick refused to let anything get in the way of his plans.

He hoped he wouldn't have to do damage control for his eager younger brother, but he was prepared anyway.

He had to be careful if he didn't want to reveal anything to Blossom. She was a lot more perceptive than he assumed Buttercup would be. Thankfully, he wasn't an idiot unlike his brother, and knew how to play it cool.

The shower had finally warmed up and Brick removed his clothing and got inside, letting the warm spray encase him. The tension fled from his body at once and he let himself relax.

It was only a little while longer before he and his brothers destroyed this town. Leaving nothing behind. The only reminder of its existence would be the three heroes who guarded and protected Townsville. He and his brothers planned to keep them alive.

Everything else could burn.

* * *

Sorry, it's been a very long time. I promise I'm not abandoning this story I've just been struggling a lot lately. But here is another poorly written and unedited chapter. Sorry if it sucked, but I tried to include more of the blues and greens in this chapter.

Anyways the whole destroying everyone except the girl's idea comes from MissRoseGold's story Lycan, which I highly recommend that you read. It's amazing.

But anyway! The boy's plot is revealed! And the girls have no idea what is coming.

Next chapter will involve a death so let this be a trigger warning if you don't like to read about stuff like that.

As for right now, this story will remain rated T, but if I feel that it needs to be changed I'll change it.

See you soon! Whenever that may be.

Feel free to bug me to update on my tumblr: fifthjupiter


End file.
